Kyoji Yagumo
| romaji_name = Yagumo Kyōji | en_name = Kyoji Yagumo | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = Male | manga_deck = Number | occupation = * Numbers Hunter * Supreme Commander of Operation Numbers Retrieval | previous_occupation = Professional Duelist }} Kyoji Yagumo is one of the major antagonists in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. He is a Numbers Hunter, and was raised in an institute together with Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro. Design Appearance Kyoji's pupils are vertical, and his eyes are light brown. He has raised, gray colored hair with one wick of green colored hair falling over his forehead, and green hair near his neck as well. In the past, his hair was lowered down to his neck and was much shorter, and he wore less extravagant clothing. The embroidery in Kyoji's attire is shaped like a spider, and the orbs accentuating his collar resemble its eight eyes. Personality In the past, Kyoji appears to have been very happy, sharing a trophy with the other orphans and Shark. However, even then he also had a dark side, as his determination to win led him to cheat in a duel tournament (for which Shark took the blame). In the present Kyoji displays a calm and confident demeanor. However, he is also menacing, ruthless, and extremely cruel, punishing his subordinates with harsh penalty games for failure. During his duel with Heartland, he frequently made use of courtroom jargon, saying "objection" when activating traps and calling himself as a "witness." He later shows himself to be nihilistic, claiming that he believes that the world is deserving of destruction and there is no value in its existence. Abilities Kyoji can control spiders as he wants, and calls them his "pets". He can implant small spiders into the hearts of other Duelists in order to perform a Mind Crush , use spiders for spying and create clones of spiders. He can also build huge spider webs and fly with spider legs growing out of his back. Kyoji has also shown a very unique ability: when a blank "Number" makes contact with a human, it takes form after its owner according to their desires; however, Kyoji himself claims that he has no "desire" of any sort. This allows him to mold his blank "Numbers" freely in response to his needs, making Kyoji himself unaware of the extent of the power of his "Numbers". Etymology "Yagumo" is written with the kanji for "cloud" (雲, Gumo), which has the same pronunciation of "spider" (グモ/くも, Gumo/''Kumo''); puns involving the two words are very common in Japanese. This could be a reference to Koji Nagumo, who besides having a very similar name, also had the nickname "The Spider". Biography History Kyoji was raised in an institute together with Shark. He and Shark were like light and shadow there, but they weren't on bad terms. The duo often competed in Duel Monsters tournaments, with Kyoji winning every tmie and Shark coming second, often losing on purpose as he believed Kyoji was the hopes and dreams of the other orphans. Once, both he and Ryoga entered the Duel Monsters Regional Cup. At there, Kyoji wanted to steal the Deck of the person who was most likely to win the tournament, but failed, and Shark took the blame for it for the same beliefs that he had previously held. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Kyoji later reappeared when he became a Number Hunter, hired by Mr. Heartland. He supported Dr. Faker's plan, stating that it was time this world met its end. .]] At the conclusion of Yuma Tsukumo's Duel with Eviluder, Kyoji appeared supported by spider webs, introducing himself to Yuma, Shark and Kaito Tenjo as the commander of the "Numbers" collecting operation and that he'd soon be taking their Numbers. He told Eviluder that the moment he became Kyoji's subordinate, his "pet" already haunted his heart. Saying he must punish the loser, he uses the spider he had planted in Eviluder's heart to perform a Mind Crush. Yuma complains to Kyoji, who tells him he should worry about himself before others. He asks Yuma if he really thought he could survive that fight, the "Numbers War", against him, Shark and Kaito, and said he is certain to win. Shark asked what he had become and Kyoji replied that Shark's gotten rude since last time they met, asking away personal questions already. He then tells him hope and despair are two sides of the same coin - the more hope a person has, the deeper their despair will be. He ends by saying that Shark's important to him, and that someday he would teach him what that means. Spider legs then grow from Kyoji's back and he flies away. Kyoji anticipated Kaito taking his brother Haruto to safety, so he set up a spider web trap for Kaito. He then contacted his second Numbers Hunter, Hishakaku, and told him it was his turn to go out and hunt the Numbers. Kyoji then appeared to Kaito after he fell for his trap. He was then challenged by Kaito to a Duel, but instead of accepting said challenge, summoned Hishakaku to Duel Kaito. He then spectated their Duel and watched as Hishakaku committed suicide and tried to take Kaito with him. to deal with the remaining Number Hunters.]] After Hishakaku's defeat, Kyoji dispatched his third Numbers Hunter, Shadow to deal with both Kaito Tenjo and Ryoga Kamishiro by allowing both Numbers Hunters to defeat him, allow each of them to take a Number from him, and then pit the two against one another. .]] After Shadow's failure, Kyoji decided to betray his employers, Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland. He told Mr. Heartland that he'll be following his own plan to destroy the Astral World, which angered Mr. Heartland to the point of them Dueling each other. During the Duel, as Kyoji activated his "Court Battle" card, he claimed that Mr. Heartland was to be prosecuted for his "sins" and that Dr. Faker was already dead. As his and Mr. Heartland's duel continued, he elaborated on his earlier claim by calling "himself" to the stand. He then revealed a clone made up of small spiders ejected by "Number 70", which he was able to link his vision with. He explains that over the past year, no one had been allowed to see Dr. Faker in person, leading him to suspect something was amiss. He used his spiders to infiltrate Faker's lab and found a video recording made by the doctor as part of his research logs. In it, Faker remarked that after 1 year and 15 days since he began his attack on Astral World, he had made no progress, and his health was in rapid deterioration. Like his son, Faker was beginning to succumb to his own incurable illness and recognized that he did not have long to live. He claimed his only regret was that without him, no one would be left to cure his youngest son. From this, Kyoji realized that Faker was nothing more than a "pitiful father trying to save his sick son" and his natural death was being used by Heartland. Heartland continued to resist these charges claiming that he had nothing to gain. However, Kyoji explained that Heartland's real goal was to steal the valuable limitless energy machine Faker was developing, in order to amass wealth for himself. Thus, Heartland hid Faker's death from everyone– even Faker's own children. Heartland maintained that Kyoji's charges were baseless, and used the effect of his "Number 82: Heart Monster Heartlandraco" to make his monsters deal lethal damage to Kyoji when destroyed. Heartland's Mind X-Ray ability revealed Kyoji's power deck as a simple brute force deck which he felt posed no threat to him and passed the turn to Kyoji. Kyoji then revealed his Rank-Up Spell Card, using it to summon "Number 14: Greedy Sarameya" which made short work of Heartland's monsters. Heartland reacted in surprise, as that "Number" had not previously existed in Kyoji's Deck. He scanned once more, again finding no threats. Heartland responded by summoning his "Number 52: Diamond Crab King", which failed to destroy "Sarameya." Heartland then asked Kyoji how exactly he "used" Faker. As Kyoji drew, he explained that Faker had relied on a special medication to prolong his life. Heartland had used his connections with Faker to hack the databases of the pharmaceutical company that made this medication to find other victims to swindle. He called Heartland out as a common con man who made his living by working his way into the confidence of those near the end of their lives to take their fortunes– with 689 victims total. "Numbers".]]Kyoji then asked Heartland what he promised Faker to gain his confidence; whether it was that he would take care of Haruto when he died or if the boy would be cured if he did as Heartland said. At this point Heartland revealed his true colors with a menacing grimace, telling Kyoji that he knew too much and couldn't be allowed to live. In response, Kyoji revealed a spider on Heartland's shoulder that had revealed Heartland's "Mind X-Ray" as a dishonest trick made possible via an X-Ray camera. Kyoji then activated "Rank-Up Spider Web" a final time, choosing to summon a Blank "Number". He revealed that all "Numbers" take forms that fit the desires of the duelists who hold them. However Kyoji's only desire was to see the world destroyed– a desire he called "a wish as insubstantial as a single spider's web drifting on the wind." Thus all of Kyoji's "Numbers" remained blank as long as he held them, only taking form when Summoned in a Duel. His "Numbers" evolved to fit whatever situation Kyoji found himself in– he always has whatever card he needed in a Duel. He then transformed the blank card into "Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice", which destroyed all of Heartland's Defense Position monsters. Kyoji also used the effect of "Court Battle" to win the Duel. Kyoji finally exclaimed that Heartland's real sin was not that he had merely deceived the duelists in Faker's employ, but that he had stopped the attacks on Astral World for fear of the destruction of Earth. Kyoji insisted that the world deserved destruction and there was no value in its existence. to persuade Kaito.]]At night after confronting Kyoji, along with others, Kaito picked up Haruto and left Heartland Tower, blowing it up in the process. He told Haruto that he was taking him somewhere safe so he wouldn't be caught up in the chaos of the war, but Heartland Tower was also not a safe place for them anymore. Unfortunately, they were ensnared by spider webs strung between buildings, and Haruto was taken by Kyoji, the one who set the trap. Kyoji then prepared to Duel Kaito, but has instead tricked him into Dueling Haruto. As Kaito was about to beat Haruto, Kyoji elaborated that he'll end up hurting Haruto; preying on his brotherly love to get Kaito to forfeit the duel. After Kaito's forfeit, Kyoji then forced him into a partnership stating that he can save his brother. Number Hunting When he confronted Mr. Heartland before their Duel, Kyoji claimed to have possession of 8 "Number" cards. During the Duel, he revealed that his "Numbers" were blank, and revealed three of them: "Number 14: Greedy Sarameya", "Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice" and "Number 70: Deadly Sin"; "Number 14: Greedy Sarameya" and "Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice" were clearly shown being molded during the Duel. After defeating Mr. Heartland, Kyoji procured his "Numbers"; it is unknown how many "Numbers" Kyoji picked from Mr. Heartland, however, Mr. Heartland was confirmed to have at least 2: "Number 52: Diamond Crab King" and "Number 82: Heart Monster Heartlandraco". When Kyoji captured Haruto and set him up to Duel Kaito, he gave Haruto another of his blank "Numbers", which Haruto molded into "Number 28: Titanic Moth". When Kyoji Dueled Shark, he was shown molding another blank "Number", which took the form of "Number 23: Lancelot". Deck Kyoji plays a "Number" Deck. According to Mr. Heartland's Mind X-Ray, Kyoji's Deck is very simple and relies only on brute force to win. However, Kyoji's true strategy is to constantly Rank-Up his "Numbers", which take form according to Kyoji's wish, so that he has the specific counter for every situation. He also utilizes several methods to swarm monsters to easily Xyz Summon. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters